Dans cette vie, et au delà
by Angharrad
Summary: Ils s'étaient jurés que rien ne les séparerait et s'étaient suicidés. Mais la mort leur serait-elle plus clémente que l'avait été la vie ?


Dans cette vie, et au dela

**Avant-propos** : l'univers de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo. Certaines phrases (en italique) sont extraites de la pièce « Roméo et Juliette » de Shakespeare.

**Remarque** : cette fanfiction est une réponse au défi de Rikku-chan, inspiré du morceau « A postcard to Henry Purcell » extrait de la bande originale du film « Pride and Prejudice »

* * *

><p>Le désert de sable sans fin s'étendait à perte de vue quel que soit le côté où son regard se portait. Elle avait poursuivi la fine trace de Reiatsu d'un Hollow depuis les profondeurs du Rukongaï. Elle avait été avalée par le gargantua et avait émergé au milieu de la nuit éternelle et l'enchevêtrement de dunes de l'Hueco Mundo. Elle s'était laissée tomber de tout son poids dans le sable meuble, et flottait à présent pour échapper à la prise mouvante de la poussière des lieux. Se précipiter ainsi à la suite de l'ennemi sans attendre l'aide de ses compagnons de divisions ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourtant, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser échapper l'Arrancar. Pas avant de lui avoir parlé. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement en un pâle sourire chargé d'une tendresse passée. Son nom franchit la barrière qu'elle lui avait imposée pour la première fois depuis plusieurs siècles. <em>Roméo.<em>

L'Arrancar avait mis fin de manière précipitée à son escapade. Bien sûr, il pourrait toujours justifier sa sortie au près du Seigneur Aizen comme une mission de surveillance. Mais celui-ci n'accepterait pas l'ouverture non sécurisée d'un passage vers la terre des Shinigamis. D'ailleurs, l'un des Espada s'en était rendu compte et était venu à sa rencontre pour s'assurer que rien ni personne ne menaçait la paix de leur territoire. Les deux Hollows flottaient à présent dans le ciel noir du Hueco Mundo, observant le puits dans lequel le sable allait engloutir la Shinigami.

« Tu es sûr qu'il y a toute une équipe là-dessous ? demanda de sa voix monocorde Ulquiorra.  
>— Regarde-la, répondit l'autre en humant l'air que le Reiatsu de la jeune fille parfumait. Elle est bien trop frêle pour s'être lancée seule à la poursuite d'un Arrancar. Ils sont dessous.<br>— Tu n'as pas besoin de chercher d'excuse pour tes jeux pervers, le coupa l'Espada numéro quatre. Tu sais très bien que je ne les comprends pas. »

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de l'Arrancar. Le quatrième Espada haussa les épaules.

« Je vais fermer le portail, déclara finalement Ulquiorra. La fille est à toi, mais n'oublie pas que tu ne pourras pas la garder très longtemps.  
>— Ne t'inquiète pas, celle-ci est spéciale, » répondit Roméo.<p>

L'Espada soupira. Elles étaient toutes spéciales, jusqu'à ce que les jeunes filles mettent fin à leurs jours de désespoir. Ce n'était pas facile, d'être l'incarnation de la mort par amour. C'était quelque chose qui lui paraissait totalement incompréhensible. Comment son compagnon pouvait-il aimer, alors que les Hollows n'avaient plus de cœur… Ulquiorra laissa échapper un long soupir, puis se laissa avaler par le sable. Le gargantua l'attendait dans la forêt sous-terraine, et il ne devait pas laisser se déplacer trop de leurs semblables à travers les différentes couches du monde spirituel.

L'Arrancar reporta son attention sur la fille. Elle avait posé le pied sur un sable moins fuyant et s'était redressée. Il l'observa alors qu'elle soupirait et chassait la longue mèche de cheveux blonds qui lui occultait le visage, pour la rabattre derrière son oreille. Il constata sa nervosité tandis qu'elle réajustait sa tenue sombre de Shinigami. Elle se tourna alors d'un mouvement brusque vers lui et lui fit face. A travers la distance et les ombres, leurs regards se croisèrent, et le souvenir de leur vie passée les assaillit.

_Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la jeune fille immobile, et lui prit la main, la surprenant. « Si j'ai profané avec mon indigne main cette châsse sacrée, je suis prêt à une douce pénitence : permettez à mes lèvres, comme à deux pèlerins rougissants, d'effacer ce grossier attouchement par un tendre baiser. »_

La Shinigami ferma les yeux, se souvenant de l'ingénue qu'elle avait dû paraître à celui qui deviendrait l'amour de sa vie. Et quelle image lui donnait elle à présent, à l'avoir poursuivi à travers le monde du précipice, pour se retrouver seule en territoire ennemi. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il s'agisse de lui. Et pourtant, cette douleur dans sa poitrine, les battements irréguliers de son cœur ne pouvaient être provoqués que par lui.

« Roméo, » répéta-t-elle alors timidement.

Un tic nerveux agita la joue de l'Arrancar alors que le vent portait, à peine plus léger qu'un souffle, la prière de la jeune fille. Il avait à nouveau été happé par le regard cristallin de la femme-enfant, mais il n'avait plus de cœur pour le pousser vers elle. Tant de temps avait passé depuis leurs morts. Ils avaient pourtant peu changés, mais ces quelques différences rendaient leur amour à jamais impossible. Et sans cœur, c'était la seule chose qu'inspiraient au jeune homme ses retrouvailles. Un goût d'interdit absolu. Et pourtant, la réponse qu'il avait voulue muette franchit ses lèvres tel un cri désespéré.

« Juliette ! »

Submergé par l'émotion, l'Arrancar saisit sa tête à deux mains, son masque s'émiettant tout à coup, provoquant un accès de douleur dont il n'avait plus l'habitude. Il tomba à genou, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chaire, espérant calmer la douleur. La jeune Shinigami apparut et se précipita à ses côtés, posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Il saisit son épée et d'un coup vif la força à s'écarter.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi Juliette ! cracha-t-il, se redressant lentement tout en maintenant fermement les fragments de son masque autour de son œil et sur sa tempe.  
>— Ne crois-tu pas que ton masque n'a plus lieu d'être, Roméo, » demanda la jeune fille faisant un pas vers lui.<p>

Il se tendit et suivit impuissant la main de la jeune fille qui vint écarter la sienne pour la remplacer sur son masque brisé. Une douce chaleur sembla alors se répandre en lui, le calmant, l'apaisant. Ils purent alors de nouveau s'observer, et constater que malgré la mort, ils restaient tels qu'ils avaient été de leur vivant.

« Il y a bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions vus, Juliette mon aimée, finit-il par murmurer.  
>— Une éternité mon époux, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste.<br>— Le destin se jouera-t-il toujours de nous ? soupira-t-il.  
>— Amour ? » l'implora-t-elle en écartant les bras pour l'accueillir contre son sein.<p>

Tous les muscles de Roméo se tendirent au mouvement de sa femme. Ils étaient ennemis à présent. Plus viscérale que la haine des Montaigue pour les Capulet, était celle des Hollows pour les Shinigamis. Et si elle n'était qu'un simple membre de division anonyme, il faisait partie des Arrancars… Il avait plongé dans cette vie après la mort au point de transformer son essence. Leurs différentes étaient à présent cruellement inscrites au plus profond de leurs âmes. Pourtant, leurs âmes semblaient toujours attirées l'une vers l'autre, de manière plus douloureuse encore que de leur vivant.

Juliette fit un pas vers le jeune homme. Puis un autre. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, et glissa une main légèrement tremblante dans les cheveux du jeune homme. A nouveau, la douce chaleur du Reiatsu de Juliette toucha l'Arrancar et s'écoula en lui. Elle l'attira contre elle, enfouissant le visage de son ancien amant contre sa poitrine et resta ainsi immobile. Il hésita un instant, puis lentement, il glissa ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

« _Appelle-moi seulement ton amour, et je reçois un nouveau baptême_, » murmura alors Juliette dont la voix tremblait d'émotion.

Roméo releva le visage pour observer celle qui avait été sa femme et l'amour de sa vie, et qui lui retournait ses propres paroles. Les lèvres fines de la jeune femme tremblaient. Elle n'était pas aussi sûre d'elle que ses actes le laissaient penser. Et pourtant cette fois, c'était elle qui était venue vers lui. Lentement, Roméo se redressa, et approcha son visage du sien. Il embrassa les larmes qui coulaient à présent sur les joues légèrement teintées de rose de sa compagne. Puis il l'enferma dans son étreinte, et tout deux disparurent dans la nuit de l'Hueco Mundo.

Ils apparurent dans une pièce dont l'unique fourniture semblait le lit immense. Juliette s'extirpa des bras de Roméo pour observer les lieux. La curiosité anima le visage de la jeune fille alors que le garçon détournait le regard et levait une main pour cacher la rougeur qui colorait ses joues. Il était gêné de l'impression que devait lui faire ce lieu. Un sourire tendre et légèrement malicieux étira les lèvres de la Shinigami.

« Tu as passé tout ce temps à dormir ? demanda naïvement Juliette.  
>— Bien sûr que non ! se défendit Roméo avant de se taire, de peur de la blesser.<br>— Jusqu'à ce que le mort nous sépare, Roméo. Tu ne m'as pas trahie, le rassura Juliette tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille de leur vie passée.  
>— Oh Juliette, j'ai fait bien pire, déclara l'Arrancar en se laissant tomber à genou devant elle et lui prenant les mains pour les porter à ses lèvres. Je t'ai poussée au suicide… »<p>

Il éclata en sanglots. Juliette le laissa pleurer, puis le cœur déchiré, elle l'attira à nouveau contre elle, caressant son dos et ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Mais cette douleur était si profondément inscrite dans son âme qu'aucun de ses gestes ne semblaient pouvoir le calmer. Aussi s'écarta-t-elle pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu ne m'as pas poussée au suicide mon adoré, expliqua-t-elle alors. Je t'ai suivi dans la mort car j'espérais passer l'éternité à tes côtés. »

Roméo se figea un instant, laissant les mots de Juliette le pénétrer lentement. Elle l'avait suivi dans la mort. Pas précédé. Or si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas de tours, ce dont il n'était plus sûr après des siècles d'apitoiement et de remords qui avaient fait de lui l'Arrancar qu'il était, il avait bu la fiole de poison lors de la veillée funéraire de son épouse.

« Roméo, murmura Juliette, est-ce parce que tu parti seul que tu es devenu un Hollow ?  
>— Je me souviens après ma mort, expliqua le jeune homme. Je me suis retrouvé seul, avec cette immense chaine qui me reliait à ton corps inerte. Mais je t'avais poussée à mourir, j'ai cru… j'ai cru que je n'avais pas le droit de te retrouver de l'autre côté. Pire, que tu avais été punie par Dieu qui n'accepte pas le suicide. Alors, j'ai arraché cette chaine qui emprisonnait mon cœur.<br>— Roméo, l'interrompit Juliette. Tu ne pouvais pas me retrouver à cet instant-là. J'étais encore en vie. »

Les mots de Juliette étaient autant de lames venues lacérer son cœur.

« Je n'étais pas morte poursuivit-elle. J'étais simplement endormie. Mais lorsque je me suis réveillée, tu étais inerte à mes côtés. Alors j'ai voulu te rejoindre. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour moi dans cette vie sans toi.  
>— Si seulement tu n'étais pas devenue Shinigami, souffla-t-il amèrement.<br>— Je n'avais aucun regret à quitter cette vie, » répondit-elle simplement.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, puis Roméo éclata d'un rire nerveux tout en laissant retomber ses mains le long de son corps.

« Tu as toujours été un ange de lumière que mes mains ne pouvaient que salir, murmura le jeune homme le regard baissé.  
>— Tu te trompes mon amour. »<p>

Elle s'accroupit face à lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Puis lentement, elle s'approcha de lui et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Roméo se laissa lentement gagner par la caresse de la jeune fille avant de s'écarter violemment.

« Nous ne pouvons pas !  
>— Nous ne pouvions déjà pas de notre vivant, lui rappela Juliette. Et nous avons choisi la mort comme solution. Notre situation a-t-elle changée depuis ?<br>— Elle a empiré, se défendit le jeune homme.  
>— Et pourtant, rien ne t'empêchait autrefois de vivre ton amour. A-t-il donc disparut en même temps que ce cœur que tu t'es arraché toi-même ? s'écria-t-elle les larmes menaçant de la submerger. Tu as changé Roméo. »<p>

Elle avait raison. Il avait changé depuis sa mort. L'être qu'il était devenu lui était en cet instant détestable. Et l'image que lui renvoyait Juliette en cet instant était effrayante et plus haïssable encore que son reflet dans le miroir des âmes. Est-ce que sa fougue, son courage et son amour avaient disparues avec sa chaine de destinée ? Il écarta alors les pants de sa veste qu'il laissa tomber à terre. Là, légèrement à gauche, un trou béant occupé la majeure partie de sa poitrine. Juliette posa alors sa main là où aurait dû se trouver son cœur, et les larmes se mirent à couler.

Il l'attira vers elle et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Ses yeux le piquaient, et pourtant il ne savait plus pleurer. Il avait senti sa main libre se diriger vers l'épée qu'elle avait négligemment laissée tomber par terre. Lui aussi savait que cette situation était inévitable. Aussi avait-il tiré sa lame.

« Pardonne moi Roméo… mais je ne peux pas continuer ainsi, » souffla Juliette contre son oreille.

Elle leva alors son épée, la garde orientée vers le jeune homme. Roméo ne chercha pas à esquiver ou bloquer le coup. Elle laissa sa main retomber. Leurs épées se croisèrent. Elle frappa le front du jeune homme du sceau de libération des âmes. Il transperça son cœur.

« Pardonne-moi Juliette... »

Il se laissa alors tomber à ses côtés, la tête tournée vers elle. Il tendit alors la main pour serrer les doigts fins et à présent inertes de sa compagne. Un sourire tendre éclaira le visage de Juliette. Lentement leurs corps disparaissaient de même que leurs consciences. Leurs particules spirituelles à présent libres étaient emportées vers leurs prochaines incarnations, où cette fois, ils l'espéraient, le destin les rapprocherait.

* * *

><p><strong>Angharrad<strong>  
>Première publication : 31 août 2011<p> 


End file.
